Me Perdistes para siempre
by saoi miya
Summary: Sipnosis: Wolfram trata de controlar sus celos, a cualquiera que se le acerque a Yuuri, su prometido.Pero desgraciadamente no sale como uno quiere. Una noche descubre que su prometido, le fue infiel, pues lo pillo besando a una chica y esto se desarmó una gran discusión, haciendo de que rompiera el compromiso ¿y ahora que va hacer Wolfram?¿lo dejara libre? Descubra lo...
1. Prólogo

"Que tan dificil es controlar mis celos por ti,

Aun sabiendo de que te quiero demasiado, el unico que deje todo,

Mi orgullo, Mi dignidad y la ambición de ser rey.

Por un amor que juré..

Desde ese día que me diste esa cachetada en mi mejilla.

Convirtiendo mi vida en una pesadilla

Atado por ti por toda la eternidad.

Como tu prometido.

Al principio no estaba de acuerdo en hacerlo.

Pero al verte no se que sucedio conmigo.

Decidi protegerte

Sin importar que daño me haga,

eso no me importa,

El unico dolor que sentiré es saber

tus palabras que me dirás.

En ¿verdad me quieres? o solo soy tu amigo.

No importa que decisión tomes,

yo estare a tu lado..

Siempre y cuando no me odies

Yuuri.

By Wolfram von bielefeld


	2. El comienzo de estar comprometidos

" ** _No importa que pase el tiempo uno o dos años más , siempre recordare este recuerdo en la primera vez que te vi Yuuri Shibuya."_**

 ** _By Von Bielefeld Wolfram_**.

Era de mañana ya, y yo me levante de mi cama como de costumbre;el sol resplandecía alrededor mío alumbrando el color de mi cabello dorado como el oro, a lo cual me lo peinaba constantemente cada día que me levantaba. Incluso para irme a mis aposentos, a cambiarme de ropa ya que la habitación en la dormía; no era mía si no la de mi Prometido. Así que no estamos casados para mostrarnos nuestra desnudez.

Me encamine a mi destino, y comencé a desnudarme quitándome el camisón rosado,

quedarme solo con mi ropa interior. Cada día que me quitaba mi camisón deseaba que Yuuri fuera la persona que me tocará mi cuerpo, solo a él, y a nadie más.

Porque le quiero, que hay de malo en ello. Desear a una persona a quien le muestras su lealtad, amor y confianza. Bueno confianza no, porque le temo perderle... es un tonto, y un enclenque(debilucho), pero aun así le quiero a pesar de que éste no se da cuenta. Suspiré por un momento resignándome de que tenía la razón a lo que había pensado.

Hubo un silencio en mis aposentos no había nadie que escúchese mis comentarios, o mis ideas a lo que estaba diciendo, teniendo mi propio espacio. Comencé acercarme hacia el ropero para sacar mi traje de príncipe azul. Lo comode en una silla, en la estaba aun lado del tocador y un espejo, y también había un perfume, me puse la loción por todo mi cuerpo, Olía a flores.

Soy una persona agraciada me gusta verme "hermoso" por decirlo así, incluso más para atraerle solo a él, Esa cualidad la tengo por parte de mi madre ya que es muy vanidosa, saque todo de ella. Yo no tanto, bueno, bueno, bueno esta bién si soy tantito vanidoso. Pero y que, al menos no soy infiel yo no ando por ahí, con cualquiera, es la verdad.

Se los vuelvo a repetir solo con Yuuri, Solo a él me interesa y a nadie más.

En ese momento comencé a vestirme poniendo cada parte de mi ropa, e incluso mis botas. Me mire al espejo para comprobar si no me faltaba nada, mi espada, y evidentemente no me faltaba nada. Salí de mis aposentos, y me dirigí hacia la caballería para coger a mi caballo; e ir al pueblo para saber si había problemas de bandidos o de otros Maoh, o algún que otro problemas grave.

Llegue a la caballería y me encontré a mi caballo blanco, teniendo por supuesto unas ricas zanahorias, era la hora de darle de comer.

-Ten mi amiga—acerque las zanahorias hacia el hocico.

El amable corcel acepto mis zanahorias y comenzó a comérselos poco a poco. Mientras que lo hacía cambié una expresión de un chico enamorado y fue ahí comencé a recordar:

-Así que ya van hacer dos años ... -Bufe-Desde que llego Yuri aquí.

Recordé las cosas que había pasado hace dos años cuando llego Yuuri.

"La primera vez que lo vi, me parecía un tonto que solo se hacía pasar por un simple nombre "Maoh" aunque por otra parte jamás en mi vida, me habían dicho esto.

-Bishounen-dijo Yuuri, mirandome atontadamente.

Esas palabras me lo dijo él, aunque claro esto no acabo aquí ya que yo Wolfram Bielefeld quería ser el rey estaba decidido desde que nací, pero por desgracia el que ocupo el lugar fue él. Esa noche estábamos cenando todos, incluyéndome y ese chico de los ojos grises.

Ese momento familiar que estabamos acostumbrados a tener: tranquilidad, respeto, y confianza, ese noche se convirtió en un caos ya que estábamos debatiendo sobre el nuevo Maoh, y este chico que lo subestime, no veia las consecuencias que podría ocasionar cuando les dije a todos sobre esto:

-¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo, a mi no me conveceras de que seas un maoh, a pesar de que tiene ese color de pelo y esos ojos grises, esa ropa y de nuestro lenguaje, este es solo vida inferior nacida y criada entre humanos!-Exclame.

-Wolfram te recuerdo que tu padre fue inferior y fue súbdito del Naoh. -Interrumpió Conrad.

Luego volví añadir:

-¡Y que su madre es una humana. Probablemente será algún tipo de insesible e inmoral don nadie!

En ese momento vi por primera vez, a Yuuri enfurecido. Se levanto de la silla, luego el me dio una buena bofetada, haciendo que mi mejilla se quedara toda roja. Y lo peor quedar comprometido con él.

Todo el mundo sabía la tradición de que si un hombre o una mujer es bofeteado por una persona ya sea del mismo sexo o el contrario le pediría Matrimonio.

Mi hermano Conrad interrumpió nuestra discusión:

-¡Heika disculpase!

Pero Yuuri se negó hacerlo.

-¡No lo hare!

-Su majestad Hagalo- dijo gwendal.

-¡No lo hare! Ha dicho algo que no debió hacerlo. No me importa que me digas lo que quiera sobre mi, Pero ¿Quién te crees para Insultar a la madre de la otra persona?-me lo recalcó.

-Su majestad hágalo.

-¡He dicho que no!.

Entonces mi madre le entro al arguende:

-Asi ¿Qué no te retractas?... Que bien...haz pedido el matrimonio de mi hijo, que maravilla—

Dijo mi madre, luego ella se acercó a mi y me felicita—Lo vez wolf todo los hombres van detrás de ti.-Ella estaba orgullosa de mí.Pero esto no se quedó atrás, el me rechazo esta declaración mi noble orgullo cayó ante la peor humillación, me enfurecí y lo rete a un duelo de caballero, aunque claro pensaba que iba a ganar yo, pero por desgracia no sabía que tramaba ese debilucho humano. Al dia siguiente comenzó la pelea el testigo eran todos incluso mi madre.

Yuuri me miro con esos ojos de confiado y se desnudo ante mi, quitándose su camisa negra.

Al verlo me daba vergüenza, no comprendía que estaba haciendo, y fue la primera vez que lo vi que me mostraba su cuerpo a mi:

-Vamos Wolfram quitate la ropa.

Yuuri me ordeno a que me quitara mi ropa, pero claro me negué hacerlo.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Yuuri?¿ Por que tengo que quitármelo.-Le contesté.

Claro el me dijo que era pelea de Sumo cosa que ni yo entendía, más sin embargo yo perdi tres veces con el. En la misma pelea: La primera fue con el sumo,la segunda con la espada , y la ultima fue cuando despertó su poder oculto.

Admito mi derrota con él, pero no podría tolerar era de que el fuera mi prometido.

Eso jamás.. tolerare esto.

Eso fue antes, de que yo von Bielefeld Wolfram me enamorara perdidamente de él.


End file.
